


Le sort et la discorde

by Jean_G



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Powerful Jaskier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_G/pseuds/Jean_G
Summary: Geralt viens de rejeter Jaskier en haut de la montagne. Après avoir salué les dragons, il n'a plus d'excuse pour repousser à plus tard son travail: Jaskier a certaines histoires de familles dont il doit désormais s'occuper.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	Le sort et la discorde

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, c'est ma première fic dans le fandom et je ne suis pas encore très familière avec tout l'univers du sorceleur. J'ai donc remplacée certains lieux (la tour) ou ordres (les anciens) afin d'être sure de ne pas dire trop de bêtises. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Les sorciers étaient terrifiés. Ils avaient entendu parler de cet homme, ce barde. Il avait pour la première fois fait parler de lui en Caroline, où il avait dépouillé de ses pouvoirs l'un des anciens du haut conseil. Puis il avait fait disparaître des créatures de haines supposées immortelles et avait fait taire les vautours du destin.Partout où il allait, le Chaos quittait les terres. Ses ambitions et sa méthode étaient peu claires, mais il amassait un grand pouvoir.

Ce jour-là en approchant de la tour du conseil, c'était l'espace le plus proche du Chaos qu'il menaçait. Cet endroit était le noyau du pouvoir de bien des êtres. Le détruire, c'était déposséder le continent de l'une de ses principales sources d'énergie du Chaos. Les sorciers tremblaient de la tête aux pieds. Ce soir-là avait lieu la cérémonie de conservation : une grande jarre allait être remplie de toute l'énergie que produisait la tour. La présence de cet homme devant la tour le jour de cet événement décennal n'était pas une coïncidence.

Les sorciers protecteurs envoyèrent leurs sorts sur le barde alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à dix mètres de la tour. Une grande détonation suivie, ne laissant derrière elle que de la poussière. Plus de route, pas de corps. Le barde avait disparu. Puis lentement, comme un mantra que l'on se chuchote à soi-même, un chant retentit. Raisonnant dans les couloirs de pierre, ricochant sur chaque mur, s'amplifiant à chaque nouveau couloir. Ce qui n'était qu'un murmure était devenu une voix désincarnée, chantant une comptine. Puis l'enfer se déchaîna. L'un des sorciers avait tiré, suivi de tous ses congénères. Les sorts fusaient, sans cibles. Avec les cris et les coups de tonnerre, montaient la peur et le chant. À la première voix s'était mêlé un chœur. Des voix rauques, sifflantes ou encore grinçantes. Toutes retentissantes jusqu'à couvrir le grondement de la panique qui avait pris place.

Lorsque les voies atteignirent la salle de l'autel, elles se turent. À leur place, le barde. Les anciens qui allaient accomplir le rituel sacré se trouvèrent pétrifiés. Ils ne pouvaient produire de sort à coté de l'autel au risque que celui-ci ne les absorbe. Lorsque le barde s'approcha de l'autel, celui-ci se mit à pulser, c'était un cœur battant. Le barde n'y prêta pas attention et posa ses deux mains sur son marbre poli, psalmodiant à voie basse. Les nervures de la pierre se mirent à briller, transmettant l'énergie de l'autel au barde sous le regard horrifié des sorciers.

Puis soudain une déflagration, un éclair de lumière, et le barde retira ses mains de la pierre comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Mais trop tard, il avait fini de psalmodier. Alors que l'énergie se transmettait au barde dans un bourdonnement sourd, une nouvelle voix retentit. Elle était claire et profonde, semblant provenir de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

C'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient et pourtant un sentiment primaire naquit dans les tripes des ancient. Ils tombèrent tous a genoux et plièrent devant la prise de parole du Chao en personne. "Qui ose ainsi prendre des droits sur mes moyens ?"

Le barde se mit à tourner autour de l'autel, contemplant la forme translucide et vaguement humanoïde qui semblait vouloir se former sur l'autel.

"Bonjour mère."

La forme tourna vivement la tête dans la direction du barde comme pour l'examiner malgré son manque de traits faciaux. 

"Je suis surprise de te voir ici, tu as toujours été le plus raisonnable, la quête de pouvoir ne te ressemble pas.

Je dirais même que ça ne te va pas."

Le barde continua à tourner, semblant contempler ses options. La forme avait gagné en opacité, se couvrant d'un blanc laiteux rappelant la couleur de la craie, sur sa tête se trouvait une longue chevelure détrempée et des mèches translucides lui collaient au visage et au cou.  
Comme le barde ne semblait pas vouloir parler, le Chaos repris: 

"Je m'attendais plutôt à voir arriver ta sœur et l'un de ses plans morbides, ou ton frère avec une nouvelle idée saugrenue pour laquelle il aurait eu besoin de moi."

À ces mots le visage du barde se froissa, ça ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve son masque de marbre. Lorsque veins la réponse, sa voix était serrée, contrôlée.

"Mon frère ne pourrais pas venir." Ce fut le tour du visage du Chaos de se froisser.

Le barde poursuivi avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger. "Je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Pour arrêter père."

Les yeux du barde se posèrent enfin sur sa mère, assise sur un autel, seul, détrempée, désemparée, ignorante des évènements des sept derniers milliers d'années. Un bref instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Le barde détourna le regard. Le Chaos parla. "Tu es mort."

Le barde releva le menton comme s'il avait plongé dans l'eau jusqu'au torse et que le froid lui avait empoigné les tripes, coupé la respiration. Il ignora la remarque du Chaos et poursuivis. "Ton départ l'a rendu fou mère, il-

— QUAND ES-TU MORT ?"

Le barde dégluti bruyamment, fit une courte pose dans sa marche circulaire, regarda son de poignet comme pour lire l'heure et se remit à marcher. "Il y a six mille sept cents ans environs."

Le Chaos se tut, ses yeux avaient eu le temps de se former et ils transpiraient désormais de deux grands torrents de larmes qui dégoulinaient le long de son menton, tombaient sur sa robe avant de couler jusqu'au sol, formant une grande flaque sans fon. Les pas du barde devinrent des éclaboussures, mais ils ne ralentirent pas. Les mains du Chaos vinrent recouvrir sa bouches et de longs sanglots vinrent lui déchirer la gorge. "Je ne t'ai même pas senti mourir !"

Le barde jeta un regard grave à sa mère avant de croiser les bras derrière son dos. "Je ne suis pas venu pour ça mère."

Le Chaos fit de son mieux pour ralentir le flot ininterrompu de larmes. Elle se redressa, mis ses épaules en arrière dans une posture plus noble et éloigna ses mains de son visage. D'une voix tremblante mais claire et sans bégaiement elle l'interrogea. "Pourquoi alors ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour t'énerver à ce point ?"

Le barde avait désormais des larmes jusqu'aux chevilles. Le bas de son pantalon était aussi détrempé que la robe de sa mère. Ça ne semblait pas le déranger. "Il veux vivre."

Le Chaos sembla surpris, Ses sourcils de froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux fluorescents. La réponse fut plus vive que les précédentes. "Il ne peut pas, il est déja mort."

Pas de sursaut ni de surprise, le bard n'apprenait rien. Pas de mouvement de tête, ni même un regard, il attendait que sa mère se calme, choisissant soigneusement ses mots parmi toutes les réponses émotionnelles qui lui venaient lui-même à l'esprit. "S'il ne peut pas vivre sa propre vie, il peut toujours vivre celle des autres . . ."

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent finalement alors que le Chaos se concentrait pour comprendre ce qui lui était dit. À qui volait-il la vie ? "Qui ?"

La réponse mit quelques secondes à venir, les mots étaient chauds sous les émotions à peine réfrénées du barde. "Mon frère."

Le Chaos y vit de la colère, mais aussi de l'amertume, du regret et de la tristesse. De son vivant, elle lui aurait fait la leçon sur le self-contrôle, mais dans son état elle n'en était même plus capable elle-même. 

"Que compte tu faire ?"

Son fils était un guerrier à la hauteur de sa famille, il était son sang et sa chair. Il savait aussi bien mener un combat qu'une guerre. Il connaissait la place de chaque chose et saurait s'arrêter avant que ses actions ne fassent plus de mal que de bien. Elle le laisserait gérer la situation.

"Je le forcerais à entendre raison ou me verrais obligé de le sortir de force du corps de mon frère."

Le Chaos s'inclina, disparaissant de l'autel dans une dernière éclaboussure. Le bourdonnement sourd s'éteint. Le barde avait fini d'absorber l'énergie de la cérémonie de conservation. Les sorciers n'étaient plus figés, mais après ce qu'ils venaient de voir aucun d'entre eux n'osa bouger un cil.

Le barde tenta inutilement d'essorer le bas de son pantalon avant de renoncer, voyant que le tissu s'imbibait immédiatement à nouveau lorsqu'il reposait le pied par terre.

L'un des sorciers protecteurs ouvrit grand la porte de la salle, prés à envoyer un sort sur l'intrus lorsque celui-ci s'évapora à son tour, laissant derrière lui une tour à moitié détruite par les sorts de ses protecteurs et des sorciers paniqués ne sachant que faire et courants inutilement dans tous les sens.

Semer la discorde était quelque chose qu'il tenait de sa mère.


End file.
